brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Penguin Minion
DC Universe |Accessories = Pistol, Harpoon, Dynamite, Antenna |Variations = Batman Super Heroes |Years = 2006, 2008, 2014 |Appearances = 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion 7885 Robin's Scuba Jet: Attack of The Penguin 76010 Batman: The Penguin Face Off 70909 Batcave Break-In }} Penguin Minions are brick-built minions of The Penguin. They are included in two LEGO Batman sets and are playable enemies in LEGO Batman: The Videogame and its sequel, LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. They were redesigned in 2014 Description Penguin Minions are brick built Penguins with a white chest, orange-yellow beak, and red flippers. They have one wing on the right side of their body and a clip on the left which is used to hold a pistol or a harpoon depending on the minion and in which set. In 2014, the minions were redesigned. They have a one by one brick with white tile for its belly and a black cheese slope, but the feet are now dark orange and the beak is an yellowish orange, the holding flipper is now on the other side and the tile is replaced by a stud to hold a antenna. In both LEGO Batman: The Videogame and LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, their appearance are identical to their appearance in 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion. They are the only characters with limited mobility in both games. They may not jump as high or move as fast as other characters. In both appearances, they are armed with pistols. In the LEGO Batman Movie sets, they are represented by the Wildlife Photographer's penguin piece, but with red eyes and robotic arm backpack attachments. Background The Penguin Minions are robotic, mind-controlled henchmen of The Penguin. In the video games In LEGO Batman After escaping from Arkham Asylum, The Penguin debuts the Penguin Minions to Killer Croc, Catwoman, Bane, and Man-Bat and gets their help in placing the minions around the city. The group then builds and activates a satellite in the zoo's Arctic World exhibit and the minions attempt to siege the city before the satellite is deactivated by and Robin and Penguin and his conspirators are sent back to Arkham Asylum. The boxes that the minions are placed around the city in also appear on the level "There She Goes Again". They can be broken, and a few reveal Penguin Minions who walk towards Batman or Robin and explode on contact. They also appear as enemies in the level "Arctic World" where along with the Freeze Girls, they replace the Penguin Henchman and Penguin Goons as Penguin's underlings. A variation of the minions are also used by The Penguin as one of his abilities. He can take up to three minions at a time out of his hat which are armed with dynamite instead of a pistol In LEGO Batman 2 The Penguin Minions reappear in LEGO Batman 2 as the main enemies in the Gotham Zoo area which is under The Penguin's control. They also occasionally appear in the first level, "Theatrical Pursuits", during the boss battle with Two-Face. The minions also appear in select areas around the city where they have taken a citizens as hostages. They are playable with Extra Toggle on some levels and Penguin can once again release three dynamite-carrying minions at a time from his hat, to explode silver objects in the game. Gallery of Variants Appearances * 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion * 7885 Robin's Scuba Jet: Attack of The Penguin * 76010 Batman: The Penguin Face Off * 70909 Batcave Break-In Video Game Apperances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Movie Appearances * The LEGO Batman Movie Gallery Penguinminion.jpg|The Penguin with his Penguin Minions Screen shot 2010-08-29 at 12.39.18 PM.png|The minion in LEGO Batman: The Video Game Screen shot 2010-08-29 at 12.39.34 PM.png|The Penguin with the minion UPnagRk=.jpg Category:Animals Category:Batman Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2006 Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures